La suerte de mi peor enemigo
by justjuxtin
Summary: TERMINADO. Este fict contiene sexo. Si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad, no quiero reviews que digan que les corrompí (je, je). Ahí les va. Que disfruten.


**La suerte de mi peor enemigo  
**  
**Justjuxtin's Notes** TERMINADO. Este fict contiene sexo. Si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad, no quiero reviews que digan que les corrompí (je, je). Ahí les va. Que disfruten.  
  
**La suerte de mi peor enemigo  
  
**Cuatro días hace que vi la cinta. Cuatro días sin dejar de pensar en aquellas imágenes. Llegué a casa, llamé a mi novia y nadie contestó. Los armarios estaban abiertos, faltaba su ropa y sólo había, encima de la cama, una cinta de vídeo muggle. Bajé al salón, la metí en el reproductor y allí está ella, Lillian Evans, mi novia desde hace 3 años y con la que llevo uno viviendo. Está estupenda, cuanto más la veo más me gusta. Lily es la mujer más bella que conozco, bueno, la más bella y la más elegante. Tiene 21 años y desde el momento en que la vi he dado gracias a Dios por poder compartir mi vida con ella, tenemos planeado casarnos en breve. Tiene un cuerpo esbelto en sus 170 centímetros de longitud, piernas infinitas, pechos en su justa medida (creo que talla 90), piel suave, ojos claros, de un verde hipnotizador y una preciosa cabellera larga y lisa, muy larga, de un brillante color rojizo. Su rostro es, sencillamente, precioso. Ojos verdes, muy expresivos, labios muy marcados, rasgos duros y atractivos. Es una mujer de carácter, como a mi me gustan. Una chica culta e inteligente. Con sus estudios de Hogwarts, su trabajo de Auror, una mujer avanzada de esas que no piden, que exigen, y que me tiene hechizado.  
  
Lils aparece preciosa en el vídeo. Creo que está en un salón muy amplio. Un lugar decorado con mucho gusto, con muebles caros de aspecto japonés. Mi Lily se sienta en el sofá. Viste al modo muggle, está más guapa cuando viste así. Lleva una blusa blanca, los vaqueros que le regalé y botas altas. Me parece que no está pintada, mejor. Se encuentra en una habitación iluminada con luces indirectas, un gran ventanal dando a un parque, podría ser El Retiro de Madrid.  
  
¡Que cosas tiene esta mujer!, no es nuestro aniversario, pero ella siempre ha sido muy imaginativa para estas cosas, algo habrá que celebrar... pero parece cabreada.  
  
- _Hola cariño, me gustaría haberte visto la cara cuando has llegado. Antes de nada quiero decirte que estoy loca por ti, que te quiero mucho, muchísimo, no te puedes hacer una idea de cuánto. Por eso me ha dolido tanto lo que he visto, me he pasado el día llorando cuando me he enterado de lo tuyo con esa tal Staicy. He visto las cartas, he visto las fotos metidas en el libro.. Si te hubiera tenido delante no sé que te habría hecho.  
  
_Cuando he oído eso, me he quedado atónito. Mientras ella hablaba lloriqueando yo me removía en el sofá y sudaba como no lo he hecho en toda mi vida. Llevo tiempo sin ver a Staicy, mucho. Ella era una de las chicas de mi club de fans de Hogwarts, la peor de hecho... Antes de nada, aún algo nervioso, paro el vídeo y salgo corriendo a por mi escritorio. En él guardo todos mis papeles, mis cartas y mis facturas. Lily sabe donde están, pero no los mira. Es privado y lo espeta. Busco entre los cajones y encuentro varias cartas de esa chica, Staicy, que no puede ser la única que conozco. Parece ser que nos hemos cruzado varias muy calientes, que si yo le iba a hacer esto, que si ella me haría esto otro, que le gustaba muchísimo como tenía lo de más allá. ¡Increíble!. Alguien había mandado y enviado esas cartas. Peor aún... alguien había entrado en mi casa, abierto MI archivador y dejado esas cartas con esas obscenidades, no cabe otra explicación, pero no se me ocurre quién... Staicy no es. Esa no es su letra. Es cierto que en Hogwarts a veces me escribía, a todos los merodeadores de hecho, pero no ese tipo de cartas... Pero lo peor está por llegar, busco entre los libros de mi biblioteca y en uno de los más raritos, "Las 120 noches de Sodoma" del Marqués de Sade, encuentro un montón de fotos. En ellas aparezco haciendo el amor con una muchacha, la supuesta Staicy, que no está mal, pero que ni es de mi tipo, ni he visto en la vida. Una foto en la postura del misionero, otra haciéndome una felación, otra un cunilingus, varias posturas y una espectacular eyaculación. Un Kamasutra que, por desgracia, nunca he llevado a cabo. El papel fotográfico es bueno pero una pequeña diferencia de luz entre ambos cuerpos demuestra que esas fotografías en movimiento han sido falseadas.  
  
Muy nervioso corro a la cocina por los polvos Flu y trato de comunicarme con Lily por la chimenea de su despacho, por la de algún otro sitio..., pero no hay suerte. Así que me tendré que sentar a ver el resto de la cinta.  
  
-_ He pensado en pagar a unos matones para que te den una paliza, en quemar tus cosas, alguno de tus recuerdos que tanto aprecias, llamar a tus padres y amigos para decirles lo cabrón que eres_...  
  
_Pero hay algo que sé que te va a doler mucho más, muchísimo más. Verás, estoy en casa de Snape, me he presentado esta tarde y está aquí mismo. Ven y saluda Severus.  
_  
-_ Hola chaval, vaya pichabrava que estás hecho. Ya hace casi un añito que no nos vemos, pero me sigo acordando mucho de ti.. de esa venganza que te prometí por todo lo que hiciste.  
_  
Oír y ver a aquel tipo me pone nervioso del todo. Ese idiota asqueroso había sido compañero de Hogwarts, un Slytherin horrible y patético. Yo le había hecho la vida imposible en el Colegio, es cierto y Lily nunca se llevó mal con ese imbécil. Pero, ¿y esto? Mi Lily en la casa de ese Slytherin, seguramente Mortífago, como todos. Un maldito sujeto alto y flaco, con ese pelo horrible, túnica oscura, muy feo y de trato desagradable. El típico estúpido que se cree un genio sin ningún motivo, uno de esos tontainas que piensan que para ser brillante solo hace falta decirlo.  
  
- _Verás cariño, sé que lo odias en todos los sentidos, pero ambos compartimos nuestras ansias de venganza. ¿Y sabes que vamos a hacer?, vamos a follar, todo lo que dure la cinta, ni él me gusta, ni creo que vaya a disfrutar, pero estoy decidida a entregarme a él, a hacer lo que me pida con tal de que sufras. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, éramos felices y lo has tenido que joder. Me has tenido tan engañada...  
_  
Lily lloriqueaba y su voz estaba entrecortada. Mientras, el tal Snape sonríe sentado en el sofá a su lado, y se frota las manos.. el muy desgraciado.  
  
Yo no puedo más y apago el vídeo queriendo tirarlo a la calle. No entiendo nada. Doy un par de paseos por la casa, pienso en buscarla, pero no sé dónde hacerlo y ya es demasiado tarde para evitar lo que va a ocurrir en la cinta. Ni sus padres ni sus amigas me iban a ayudar a solucionar este asunto, así que daré al play para ver como acababa esto. Ese Grasiento de Snivellus parecía impaciente.  
  
- ¿_Empezamos ya?  
_  
Lily asiente mientras se limpia las lágrimas. Snape se pone tras la cámara y cierra el plano sobre el sofá ... que yo lo pueda ver bien cerca, con todo detalle. Después vuelve a ponerse delante. Desde aquí puedo ver como le tiemblan las manos, la recuesta sobre un lateral del sofá y empieza a desabrocharla los botones de su camisa, lentamente, con infinito sadismo. Una vez desabrochados, abre la camisa descubriendo el escote de mi chica, lleva uno de sus mejores sujetadores, o uno de los más caros al menos. Uno blanco, de esos que realzan y tienen el cierre entre las copas, delante mismo... a mi este modelo me entusiasma y me imagino que a él mucho más. Antes de continuar Snape se pone de rodillas frente a ella, sus ojos se van a salir de las órbitas ante semejante espectáculo. Los pechos se ven preciosos, realzados y palpitantes tras la tela. Ella sigue sollozando, bien sé que éste muchacho no es su tipo, y no ha mentido, lo más seguro es que le repugne. Severus Snape le coge las botas y se las quita, las deja a un lado y después sus panties negros.  
  
- _Que pies más bonitos tienes, me gustan más con las uñas pintadas, pero son estupendos, bueno en general estás buenísima, lo vamos a pasar en grande, ya lo verás. No pienses más en él y disfruta.  
_  
Este idiota no sabe que si no piensa en mí, en lo que cree que yo le he hecho, nunca va a ponerse en sus manos. Pero va a ser una noche de sorpresas. Me quedo de piedra, esperaba que ella se levantase, ya era suficiente tortura tenerla frente a él, como broma y como venganza. El corazón se me va a salir. Él todavía no la ha tocado, solo la desnudaba y contemplaba ávido, como un lobo a su presa. Tras los calcetines dirige sus manos a la cintura, quita el cinturón, desabrocha los botones del pantalón, coge de las trabillas y los baja, descubriendo sus braguitas y poco a poco sus preciosas piernas, tan bien depiladas, tan suaves, tan deseables. El tipo parece como loco y no me extraña. Es más, no puedo entender como no se abalanza sobre ella, yo ya lo hubiera hecho. Por eso, porque me parece raro, aún tengo la esperanza de que todo sea un mal sueño o que ella se levante, se eche para atrás.  
  
Snape se quita la túnica, está muy delgado, casi huesudo, y tiene la piel tan blanca que aún lo parece más, ya que Lily está muy bronceada, tiene un tono dorado precioso. En el sofá donde estoy sentado aún huele a su perfume preferido. Se echa el justo para no empalagar y a mi me vuelve loco. Ella sube las piernas al sofá y se queda tendida. Una auténtica diosa. Ya ha dejado de llorar, pero respira con fuerza y el pecho sube y baja vertiginosamente. En ese momento Snape levanta las manos y empieza a acariciarle las piernas con suavidad, desde los pies a los muslos. Sin duda el tipo es un sádico y yo sigo pensando que aquellas imágenes no pueden ser verdad. Él baja la cabeza y empieza a besarle en los muslos mientras le manosea las piernas. Le besa las rodillas, las pantorillas y hasta los pies. Eso era algo que yo nunca, en la vida, había hecho, pero a ella, viéndole la cara, parece que le llama la atención. Ahí está un rato, besándole los dedos, acariciándoselos con deleite. Después vuelve a subir e incluso le da un largo lametón por los muslos, desde las rodillas hasta llegar a las braguitas. A ella se le escapa un suspiro y a mi se me llevan los demonios.  
  
Snape se incorpora un poco, se pone delante del escote e introduce uno de sus dedos por debajo del cierre, este cede dando lugar a un espectáculo para el que no tengo palabras. Los pechos de Lily saltan liberados de la presión, nunca me habían parecido más bellos. Casi puedo olerlos, saborearlos. Unos pechos duros, tersos, suaves, con los pezones muy oscuros y bastante grandes... una delicia. A Severus también parecen gustarle porque ante la visión se queda pasmado. Pero eso fue un segundo, el que tardó en poner sus manos encima y empezar a magrearlos con descaro. El tipo disfruta como un loco con aquel pastel, y no tarda en apartar las manos para dejar hueco donde poner la boca. Los mordisquea, lame los pezones mientras su diestra salta de uno a otro sin dejarlos tranquilos en un solo momento. He de reconocer que la rabia se empezó a mezclar con cierta excitación. Deseo estar en su lugar, y el ver a mi chica con tan buen gesto me excita aún más.  
  
Él no tarda en bajar su mano y manosear el sexo de Lils por encima de las braguitas, está loco por hacerla suya. Parecen faltarle manos y bocas al muchacho. Estruja los senos con violencia, incluso arañándolos y ella no le recrimina, ciertamente está en sus manos y se dejará hacer hasta el final... o, al menos mientras dure la cinta. Mis esperanzas ya han volado. Mientras los toca baja la cabeza para hundirla entre su sexo, quiere olerla, quiere comérsela entera y el vengarse de mí ya es un tema secundario. Ahora quiere aprovechar la oportunidad.  
  
El Slytherin deja los pechos un momento para bajar las bragas hasta la mitad del muslo y quedarse mirando. El sexo de Lily está precioso, tan recortado, discreto y oscuro al final de la pelvis, con un abdomen liso y fastuoso. Snape se aparta para que la cámara pueda tomarla en todo su esplendor y allí queda ella sola y medio desnuda frente al frío objetivo de la cámara. Con los pechos fuera, aún rojos por la palpadura, con el sexo al descubierto, como solo yo la había visto.  
  
- _Quiero una copia de esta cinta -_ dijo Severus  
  
- _Sigue, no te pares, me da vergüenza el estar as_ - contestó ella. A mi me parece increíble que a estas alturas sienta vergüenza.  
  
- _Un momentito.  
_  
Snape hace un zoom desde su cabeza a los pies. Después vuelve a fijar la cámara y regresa al sofá. Puedo ver como su entrepierna está a punto de explotar. Se pone de rodillas otra vez y hunde la cara en el sexo de Lily mientras sus manos vuelven a los pechos, no quiere perder ni un segundo. Ella parece resistirse un momento, pero al rato ya abre las piernas y hasta le coge la cabeza mientras gime. Severus le acaba de quitar las braguitas y el sujetador. Mi novia ya está desnuda frente a él, a su disposición. Después se coloca encima del sofá, entre sus piernas y sin parar de chupar. Entonces Lily gime sonoramente, se ha corrido con la cabeza de Snape entre sus muslos. Tiembla de placer.  
  
- _Ya veo que te ha gustado, pero ahora me toca a mí. Seguro que a tu novio le encanta que se lo hagas, porque me la vas a chupar ¿Verdad?.  
_  
Snape sonríe maliciosamente. Lily asiente, pero duda un momento, mira a la cámara y se levanta. De esta manera la puedo ver de pie, totalmente desnuda. Él se sienta en el sofá, se desabrocha los pantalones con dificultad, dada la hinchazón y se quita los calzoncillos. Uno de esos slip blancos que tanto grima me han dado toda la vida, bueno a mi y a ella. El muchacho tenía un buen aparato, calculo que unos 20-25 centímetros, extraordinariamente grueso y con mucho pelo alrededor, un auténtico bosque. El tipejo está empalmadísimo y es que de masturbarte con Internet a tener una mujer mejor que las que salen allí y a tu disposición, hay un buen trecho. Tan excitado está que parece que ya se había corrido. Los calzoncillos están húmedos y su aparato, muy blanco y con venas que parece van a explotar, brilla con el semen derramado. Sin duda, no es líquido preseminal.  
  
- _Ahora ponte de rodillas, aquí delante y chúpamela_ _bien.  
_  
Lily, mi Lils, se pone de rodillas frente a él. Yo puedo verle toda la espalda desnuda, ese culo precioso que parece un corazón y la planta de los pies. La imagen es increíble. El chico se impacienta, así que le pone una mano en la cabeza y la invita a bajar y comenzar.  
  
- _Espera, no seas ansioso.  
_  
Lily se lo está pensando, aquel muchacho no le gusta demasiado, le ha proporcionado un buen orgasmo, pero en nada se parece a mi, que en teoría soy la persona de quien está enamorada. Y la humillación de encontrarse frente a él y chupándole aquello no parece gustarle demasiado.  
  
- Dijiste que querías hacerlo, ¿te vas a echar atrás?, el lo ha hecho con otras, lo mismo que yo a ti, les ha comido el coño, te ha humillado después de prometerte la luna.  
  
El mamarracho no acaba de decir esto cuando la cabeza de mi querida novia baja y puedo ver como mueve la cabeza arriba y abajo. Poco le importa el semen derramado por ese desgraciado, se la está comiendo enterita. La cámara solo muestra su espalda, pero no hacían falta más detalles.  
  
- _Espera, espera, tal y como estamos no va a ver nada, ponte de lado.  
_  
El tal Snape es un sádico. Se tumba en el sofá y abre las piernas. Lily se pone entre ellas, de rodillas sobre el sofá, levanta el culo y baja la cabeza poniendo entre sus preciosos labios el glande de aquel sujeto. Lo puedo ver perfectamente. Lo besa con cierta ternura e incluso llega a sacar la lengua y darle un lametón. Yo me muero. Snape está loco por correrse y su impaciencia le lleva a poner la mano sobre la nuca de ella y empujar. Lily casi se ahoga, se lo habían metido en la boca por completo y siente arcadas. Pero sigue, incluso parece que llora, se la mete entera con frenesí, llegando a poner la nariz entre los pelos púbicos del muy desgraciado. El tipo aguanta un buen rato, pero al final se corre. Ella siente los espasmos y le da tiempo a apartárselo de la boca, pero no a evitar un impresionante chorro de semen en la cara.  
  
- _Esto es increíble, solo me la habían chupado una vez y no tiene nada que ver. Eres fantástica, no te limpies, espera.  
  
_Lily se incorpora en el sofá y se queda sentada mientras él se vuelve a poner tras la cámara y me ofrece otro plano corto que nunca olvidaré. Primero la cara de ella con semen en la mejilla que se derrama viscoso por el cuello y por el pecho, sus preciosos pechos. Es una imagen que no olvidaré por mucho tiempo que pase. También tiene un poco en los labios.  
  
- _Ya te puedes limpiar.  
_  
Lily se levanta, se pone la camisa y se va para el baño. Mientras Snape se coloca frente a la cámara.  
  
- _Hola cabrón, me estoy poniendo morado. Esta tía es increíble y tú te pensabas que era para ti solito. Vaya mamada, ni en mis mejores sueños. Pero he de contarte algo que seguro te va a encantar. Lo de los mensajes y las cartas es cosa mía. Quería jugártela. La chica de la foto es una simple puta, cogí el nombre de esa otra zorra, Staicy, la rubita que te seguía por todo Hogwarts. Entré en tu casa, las puse en un libro y lo dejé caído con otros para que ella lo encontrase. Lo de las cartas fue mucho más fácil... Pero nunca pensé que querría vengarse de ti y conmigo además. Y es que siempre me ha gustado tu chica, y creo que lo debes saber. Eso te pasa por ponerme a parir, ¡ Gryffindor idiota y egocéntrico! Ahora me la voy a seguir follando, ya verás que risa. Ni en el mejor de mis sueños me habría salido mejor este tema.  
  
_Lily entra en plano, se quita la camisa y se vuelve a quedar desnuda tumbada sobre el sofá.  
  
-¿_Ahora que hacemos?, ¿Qué te apetece?, ¿Por dónde me lo quieres hacer?.  
_  
Aquellas tres preguntas son como tres puñaladas y ella lo sabe. No soy un tipo muy celoso, pero aquello es demasiado.  
  
- _Pues no sé, me gustaría follarte por detrás, por el culo -_ Lily duda unos segundos  
  
- _Es todo tuyo_.  
  
No me lo puedo creer. Lily se pone de pie y él se abalanza sobre ella, besándole el cuello, tocándole los pechos de nuevo, mordiéndola. Ella se deja hacer. Después se pone de rodillas frente a él  
  
- ¿_Quieres que te la chupe otra vez?  
_  
- _No, no, quiero metértela voy a reventar, me quiero correr dentro.  
_  
Lily apoya el pecho en el sofá ofreciéndole el culo, el culo más precioso del mundo. Snape también se pone de rodillas, pero detrás de ella. Pone una mano en cada lado y se lo abre para que la cámara pueda captar los detalles. Lo cierto es que yo nunca la había visto así. El pene del muchacho vuelve a estar empalmado, mete un dedo en el ano de ella para dilatarlo y así permanece, jugando un rato, hasta que se pone detrás y mueve la pelvis para penetrarla. Eso es algo que yo nunca le había hecho. Lo hace con poca delicadeza y no tarda en empezar el mete saca. El tipo pone el pene en la entrada, empuja un poco y la penetra. Lily gime. Snape pone las manos sobre su trasero le agarra el cabello, a veces mirando a la cámara y sonriendo.  
  
- _Me vuelves loco, te voy a partir por la mitad. Se ve que no es tu primera vez, el también te lo hacía verdad, ¡Qué cabrón!, ¡Qué buenos ratos habréis pasado!; date la vuelta, te lo quiero hacer por delante. Me puedo correr dentro, ¿Verdad?_ En ese momento termina la cinta, me quedo en el sofá estupefacto, sin saber que pensar ni que decir.  
  
No he vuelto a ver la cinta y creo que la destruiré. Llevo varios días sonado, sin dejar de pensar en aquellas imágenes y he de decir que me excité como en la vida, lo que no quita que desee matar a Snape, no se si me acabarán viendo en las portadas de los periódicos. Lo que nunca imaginó este desgraciado es que las cosas le iban a salir tan bien. Ahora tengo que pensar si quiero arreglar el tema con Lily y seguir viviendo con normalidad. Será muy duro, eso seguro y no sé si escribirlo servirá de algo.  
  
**James Potter.**


End file.
